Nunca Te Vi
by Brisan
Summary: La secundaria, recuerdos que perduran para siempre en tu mente, es la etapa clave de tu vida y la más hermosa, puedes encontrar emoción, decepción, pero lo más importante.. Al amor de tu vida... Relación de odio y peleas ¿Se puede llegar amar así?. Comienzan con el pie izquierdo su amistad, pero ¿Podrá el amor tocarlas para abrir sus corazones? Entra y descúbrelo. (YmirxChrista)
1. Chapter 1 Odio Por Amor

_**Nunca Te vi.**_

_**Cap. 1 "Odio por amor".**_

Profesora: Bien, hoy iremos al establo como prometimos la semana pasada, pero les tengo una mala noticia –Rascándose la nuca y embozando una media sonrisa-

Alumna: No me diga que iremos con los de otro curso –Frunciendo el ceño-

Profesora: ¿Por qué nunca me apoyas Ymir? –Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir: Porque nunca gano nada Hanji –Apoyando su cara en sus manos y soltando un suspiro-

Profesora: ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! –Comenzando a hacer un berrinche-

Ymir: Es mejor que salgamos o nos quedaremos sin asientos en el autobús –Levantándose y saliendo de la sala junto a Hanji, mientras los otros alumnos también salían-

Hanji: Deja de desautorizarme –Haciendo un puchero y empujando a la morena quien choco con alguien-

Ymir: Disculpa –Viendo como la chica se sobaba, ya que estaba en el suelo por el choque- ¿Estas bien? –Estirando su mano para ayudarla-

X: Me dolió ¿Por qué no te fijas donde caminas? –Mirándola con el ceño fruncido y rechazando la mano- Puedo sola –Levantándose-

Ymir: Hey, cálmate, no era mi intención, está bien señorita perfecta –Cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la pequeña rubia que tenía enfrente-

X: Me llamo Christa, señorita basquetbolista profesional –Decía de manera burlona y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente-

Ymir: Oh una admiradora más –Siguiéndole el juego a la rubia-

Christa: ¿Admiradora? –Comenzando a reírse, mientras la morena se fastidiaba- Eres tan mala jugando que el año pasado lo dejaste por algo tan estúpido que… -Viendo como la morena se alejaba de ella-

* * *

Ymir: Maldita mocosa –Refunfuñaba y maldecía cruzada de brazos en su asiento-

Hanji: Es de tu edad –Sonriendo divertida al ver a la morena así-

Ymir: No tiene derecho a tratarme así –Rodando los ojos- ¿Quién se cree?

Hanji: Nop, nadie tiene derecho de tratar mal a nadie, además ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Eso es muy raro en Ymir, realmente haz evitado conflictos últimamente, siempre eres tan egoísta y todo eres tú, además de…

Ymir: ¡Ahg! ¡Hanji! –Haciendo parar a la castaña- Tu misma sabes por qué cambie, creo que ni si quiera lo recuerdas –Soltando un suspiro-

Hanji: Oh lo siento Ymir… -Mirando a la morena con un puchero-

Ymir: Solo... Solo cállate por favor –Frustrada y viendo cómo se detenían- ¿Llegamos? –Mirando por la ventada- Es hermoso…

Hanji: ¿Eh? –Mirando también- ¡Hemos llegado! –Levantándose emocionada- Bueno chicos, salgan ordenadamente –Viendo como los alumnos salían- ¿Te quedarás? –Viendo a la morena-

Ymir: Esperare a que salgan todos –Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-

Hanji: Bueno, adiós y compórtate –Saliendo del autobús-

Ymir: Ojala cabalguemos –Suspirando y levantándose, pero choco con alguien nuevamente- Lo siento much… -Viendo de quien se trataba- Pasa primero Christa, si no mal recuerdo –Cambiando su semblante a uno serio-

Christa: No, tú primero –Cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- ¿No te han dicho que es mala educación dejar hablando solas a las personas?

Ymir: Prefiero ser mala educada a comenzar una pelea, eso es todo –Frunciendo el ceño-

Christa: ¿Desde cuándo la gran Ymir no pelea? –Mirando como la morena comenzaba a bajar del autobús- ¡No me dejes hablando sola! –Yendo tras la morena-

Ymir: ¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar? –Rodando los ojos- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Volteando a ver a la rubia con el ceño fruncido-

Christa: Que no me dejes hablando sola, además vine a pedirte una disculpa –Mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido-

Ymir: ¿Disculpa? ¿De la señorita perfecta? –Comenzando a reírse- Es una broma ¿No? –Sonriendo-

Christa: No ¿Siempre eres así de estúpida? –Arqueando una ceja-

Ymir: Cuando alguien me fastidia y no la aguanto, si, solo deja de molestarme ¿Quieres? –Comenzando a caminar hacia el establo-

La morena como la rubia llegaron al establo y ya habían rumores de ellas dos, era normal, ya que ver a la mejor basquetbolista y a la más hermosa y mejor actriz del club de teatro de la secundaria, juntas, los rumores no faltaban, además de que todos sabían la preferencia sexual de Ymir, pero de Christa, no, así que, de allí iban los rumores, pero al verlas separarse, los rumores cesaron. La primera en acercarse a la morena fue Hanji, a pesar de ser su profesora, la conocía de pequeña, ya que fue su niñera cuando tenía 10 años para pagar sus estudios, así fue como conoció a la morena, la conocía a la perfección, como una madre a una hija.

Hanji: Adivina la buena noticia –Mirando a la morena para levantarle las cejas de arriba abajo-

Ymir: ¿Cabalgaremos? –Mirándola emocionada-

Hanji: Sip, pero hay una mala noticia –Sonriendo de manera picara-

Ymir: ¿Qué? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada-

Hanji: ¡Connie! ¡Sasha! ¡Vengan aquí! –Llamando a los otros chicos que venían-

Sasha: ¿Qué pasa profesora? –Mirando a la morena- Ymir ¿De verdad estas con Christa?

Connie: Si Ymir ¿Qué paso con ustedes dos? –Sin prestarle atención a Hanji-

Hanji: ¡Préstenme atención! –Comenzando hacer un berrinche-

Ymir: No hay nada chicos ¿Dónde están Reiner y Berthold? Además no he visto a Annie, ni a Eren, tampoco a Armin, ni Mikasa –Mirando a Sasha junto con Connie con una ceja arqueada-

Sasha: Amm –Mirando hacia todos lados-

Connie: Ven aquí –Comenzando a susurrarle en la oreja a la morena-

Ymir: ¿En serio? ¿Vamos también? –Mirando a ambos chicos emocionada-

Connie: Pero tienes que buscarte pareja –Sonriendo- Sasha está conmigo

Ymir: Oumm Connie se hizo hombre –Apretándole una mejilla al chico-

Connie: Hey, solo es mi amiga –Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente sonrojado-

Ymir: ¿Por qué pareja? –Mirando a Sasha quien comía pan- Dime tu Connie –Suspirando-

Connie: Porque es en pareja, bueno ¡Suerte! ¡Adiós Hanji! –Tomando a Sasha de la mano y comenzando a correr junto a ella-

Hanji: ¡No me llamen por mi nombre! –Gritándoles- Nadie me respeta –Soltando un suspiro-

Ymir: Todos lo hacen, te ven como su mamá oso, bueno me voy –Dándole una palmada en la espalda a la castaña para luego ir a buscar a su presa-

* * *

Christa: Profesora Riko ¿Por qué es en parejas? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Riko: Porque no hay demasiados caballos Christa –Suspirando- ¿Con quién te subirás?

Christa: Con nadi…

X: ¡Conmigo! –Cruzando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia- Yo cuidare a Christa como mi hermana –Sonriéndole a la profesora-

Riko: ¿Tú? Más vale que la cuides Ymir, no quiero ningún tipo de desconcentraciones en los entrenamientos –Mirando su cuaderno que tenía en manos-

Ymir: No se preocupe entrenadora, ganaremos ese trofeo –Mirando a la rubia burlonamente-

Christa: ¡¿Qué?! –Abriendo los ojos de par en par- No me subiré contigo –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Claro que lo harás señorita perfección –Sonriendo y tomando a la rubia en brazos-

Riko: Bueno chicas, diviértanse, no hagan nada malo –Dejándolas solas-

Christa: ¡Bájame Ymir! –Comenzando hacer un berrinche-

Ymir: Never my lady –Riéndose y comenzando a caminar con la rubia a un establo viejo-

Christa: ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿No me mataras cierto? –Viendo como la morena embozaba una sonrisa traviesa- Respóndame Ymir

Ymir: Primero –Mirándola con una sonrisa sádica- Te violare y luego te mataré, aquí hay un bosque cercano, nadie te encontrará

Christa: E-Estas loca –Decía con miedo la pequeña- Suéltame Ymir –Comenzando a forcejear, pero la morena era demasiado fuerte-

Ymir: Dios –Pegando una sonora carcajada y bajando a la rubia que la miraba sin entender-

Christa: ¿D-De que te ríes estúpida? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Ymir: ¿Realmente pensaste que haría eso? –Aun riéndose-

Christa: ¡C-Claro que no! –Avergonzada-

Ymir: Ven –Entrando al establo viejo sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Christa: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Siguiendo a la morena-

Ymir: Daremos un paseo con mi caballo –Sonriendo y sacando la montura que estaba colgada en la vieja pared-

Christa: ¿Hay un caballo aquí? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada-

Ymir: Cuando era pequeña solía venir aquí con mis padres… -Deteniéndose y mirando la montura que tenía en manos con melancolía, que se podía notar en su semblante-

Christa: Ya veo… -Susurrando y dándose cuenta del cambio de actitud de la morena-

* * *

Christa: ¡PARA YMIR! –Aferrándose fuertemente al abdomen de la morena-

Ymir: ¡Es genial! –Realmente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y dándole más velocidad al caballo-

La morena había sacado un caballo grande, negro y bien cuidado de aquel viejo establo que le traía recuerdos de su niñez, le dolía recordar, ya que sus padres pasaban el mínimo de su tiempo con ella, la mayoría del tiempo la dejaban con Hanji, así que se crio con ella, pero para la morena, eran nada más que recuerdos vagos, lo único rescatable, y lo más importante, era su niñera y ahora profesora, Hanji.

Christa no entendía aquel cambio de actitud de la morena anteriormente, pero se interesó en la vida pasada de Ymir, quería saber que secretos escondía aquella morena, pero primero debía controlarla antes de que la matara por tanta velocidad, realmente estaba asustada, quería solo tocar la tierra y sentirla, pero la morena no iba a parar, le encantaba la velocidad, sentir el viento en su cara, soplando violentamente, pero obviamente a la rubia no le gustaba, estaba muerta del pánico, hasta que de pronto vio como pararon y pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que visualizo, fue un hermoso lago y un bosque verde, realmente era hermoso y pacifico estar en aquel lugar, pero también vio a algunos caballos y alumnos de otras clases allí.

Christa: ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Mirando como los otros chicos estaban recostados en el pasto-

Ymir: Christa… Sé que te gusto, que te soy irresistible, que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí y que me amas, pero ¿Puedes soltarme? –Comenzando a reír-

Christa: ¡Eres una idiota! –Bajándose del caballo bruscamente y cayéndose-

Ymir: ¿Estas bien señorita perfección? –Bajándose para ver si la rubia estaba bien-

Christa: Ahg ¡Te odio! –Levantándose y sacudiéndose, para luego ir a donde estaban los otros chicos-

Ymir: Que mujer más engreída, enojona y sociable a la vez –Arqueando ambas cejas y soltando un suspiro para luego caminar a donde sus amigos- Ven amigo –Tomando al caballo por las riendas y llevándolo con ella-

Sasha: ¡Llegaron! ¿Christa? –Viendo como la rubia se sentaba a su lado- ¿Estas saliendo con Ymir?

Christa: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no saldría con esa cosa –Apuntando a la morena-

Ymir: Hey, tengo nombre cosa pequeña –Acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia-

Christa: ¿A quién llamas pequeña? –Levantándose y encarándola-

Ymir: ¿Quién está hablando? No veo a nadie –Poniendo su mano en la frente y mirando hacia todos lados-

Christa: ¡No te soporto inmadura! –Levantando la voz-

Ymir: ¡Ni yo a ti rubia teñida! –Acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la rubia-

Christa: ¡Ahhg! –Sentándose y cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido-

Mikasa: Los que pelean se aman –Tomando un sorbo de te-

Ymir y Christa: ¡Nunca! –Gritaron ambas-

Sasha: ¿De dónde sacaste té Mikasa? –Sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de pan-

Mikasa: Annie me dio, Armin y Eren también tienen, ya que trajeron sus termos pequeños –Terminando de tomar su té-

Connie: ¡Oh! Ya llegaste Ymir ¿Con quién viniste? –Sonriendo-

Ymir: Con ese espécimen que esta al frente mío –Apuntando a la pequeña rubia-

Christa: ¡Cállate basquetbolista de segunda! –Sacándole la lengua-

Connie: ¿Realmente están saliendo? –Mirando a ambas quienes le dieron una mirada asesina- M-Mejor iré a donde esta Reiner –Saliendo de allí-

* * *

Luego de que los chicos llegaran a la secundaria, todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones a continuar de las clases. Ymir estaba mirando por la ventana hacia donde estaba la cancha, allí estaba Christa quien hacia gimnasia, intento llamar su atención para fastidiarla, pero no pudo, así que se dio por vencida. La habían pasado peleando en el lago, todos los amigos de la morena comenzaron a hacerse amiga de la rubia, pero más Reiner, ya que todos sabían que estaba loco por Christa, en cambio los otros conversaban y planeaban algo para salir o para el festival de la secundaria que se acercaba. Al final todos le dieron sus números de celular a Christa, menos Ymir quien dijo que era demasiado importante como para dárselo a alguien tan poca cosa, así que nuevamente comenzaron a pelear y la rubia no quedaría inconforme, dijo que le demostraría que lo conseguiría.

Ymir luego de las clases, fue al entrenamiento de basquetbol, otra vez a la rutina, odiaba la rutina, pero nada podía hacer, aunque recordaba que había sido un día interesante, encontró un pasatiempo que hacer siempre, molestar a Christa, realmente era genial fastidiar a aquella pequeña y malhumorada rubia. Ymir luego se fue a su casa y justo antes de acostarse recibió un mensaje.

_**Mensaje: Número Desconocido: **_

_**Conseguí tu número basquetbolista de segunda, que duermas mal, te odio. Christa.**_

Ymir: Maldita enana –Maldecía por lo bajo-

_**Mensaje Ymir: **_

_**¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Annie Faris de la casa de las conejitas? Te odio rubia de plástico.**_

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis lectores/as hermosos/as? Espero estén bien y se animen con esté Fic, leyeron bien, Fic, no One Shot, esperemos que escriba más One Shot's de esta hermosa pareja y las otras también._**

**_Espero me digan que les pareció, si continuó o no._**

**_Por favor acepto sugerencias, cualquier cosa *-* ustedes digan no más._**

**_¡Amarlos! _**


	2. Chapter 2 New In The Group

_**Nunca Te Vi. **_

_**Cap.2 "New In The Group"**_

Riko: ¡Más rápido Ymir! –Gritando y viendo su cronometro que estaba en su mano-

Ymir: ¡Estoy muerta! –Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la línea de llegada-

Riko: ¡Tú puedes! –Viendo con nerviosismo su cronometro, quería que la morena batiera su propio record-

Ymir: ¡Llegue! –Parando a unos centímetros más allá de la línea- Uff –Secando el sudor de su frente con su ante brazo-

Riko: ¡Excelente Ymir! –Dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la morena, sin dejar esa cara neutral que la caracterizaba-

Ymir: ¿Si quiera puede mostrar una sonrisa? –Arqueando una ceja-

Riko: No fastidies, agradece que dijera excelente –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Creo que a alguien no le toco anoche… -Recibiendo una palmada fuertemente en la cabeza de su profesora-

Riko: No fastidies, ten –Pasándole la llave de las duchas- Mañana me la pasas

Ymir: ¿Alguien saldrá con Hanji? –Arqueando ambas cejas y embozando una sonrisa burlesca-

Riko: ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Cállate Ymir! –Pegándole nuevamente, pero ahora con el cronometro mientras se sonrojaba-

Ymir: ¡Ay! ¡Duele! –Sobándose la cabeza-

Riko: Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y te haga batir otro record –Dándole una mirada asesina a la morena-

Ymir: ¡Mi capitán! –Cuadrándose para salir corriendo a las duchas-

La morena mientras iba camino a las duchas, iba pensando en que hacer mañana, ya que era viernes, no había visto a sus amigos, ya que el entrenamiento le había quitado todo el tiempo libre, además de los exámenes, no había visto a sus amigos ni si quiera en los descansos, ya que la entrenadora le había dicho que sería más estricta que antes, realmente sabía que la morena podía llegar a más, Ymir también lo sabía, ya nada podía distraerla de su meta, su meta era llegar a ganar aquel trofeo para su secundaria, su meta era tonta, pero quería demostrar que podía ser la primera en llegar más alto que todos aquellos que pisaron la secundaria y no llegaron a ganar el gran trofeo.

Ymir iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, se estaba acordando de su pasado, era como abrir nuevamente la herida, quizás dolía menos, quizás no, solo podía sentir como se formaba una opresión en su pecho y sonreía melancólicamente preguntándose "Si hubiera hecho esto…" Así es, el arrepentimiento la torturaba, hasta que sintió como choco con alguien, rápidamente visualizo a una pequeña rubia que conocía bastante bien.

Ymir: Pero que tenemos aquí, si es Annie Faris –Embozando una sonrisa para luego pegar una sonora carcajada-

Christa: Jaja deja de fastidiar titán, sé que te crees Hanamichi de Slam Dunk –Comenzándose a reírse de la morena-

Ymir: ¿Hanamichi? –No pudo evitar reírse, realmente era un buen insulto, o ella lo pensaba así-

Christa: No te he visto molestándome, ni si quiera en los descansos –Arqueando ambas cejas y mostrándose curiosa-

Ymir: Veo que la rubiecita me está espiando –Sonriendo y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la rubia-

Christa: Ahhg ¡No te metas conmigo! –Pegándole en el brazo para que sacará la mano de su cabeza- Mejor me voy –Frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda a la morena-

Ymir: Que malhumorada, espera –Rodeando a Christa por detrás cuidadosamente- ¿Eh? –Apegando más sus brazos- Eres plana –Comenzándose a reír fuertemente-

Christa: ¡E-Eres una pervertida! –Pegándole un cabezazo en la barbilla fuertemente, tanto que tiro a la morena al suelo sobándose la barbilla-

Ymir: ¡Me dolió! –Agarrando su barbilla con ambas manos-

Christa: ¡Esto te pasa por pervertida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Insensible! –Cubriendo su pecho con ambos brazos un tanto sonrojada-

Ymir: Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte –Levantándose y comenzándose a reír de nuevo- Lo siento

Christa: Puedes irte al demonio –Dándole la espalda a la morena para comenzar a caminar-

Ymir: Hey espera –Tocándole el hombro para que volteara-

Christa: ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Ver si soy hombre? E-Es decir –Viendo cómo se jugaba ella misma una broma de mal gusto-

Ymir: Jajajaja –Riéndose realmente fuerte, tanto que comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-

Christa: ¡Ahhg! –Avergonzándose para luego comenzar a golpear a la morena en el pecho- ¡No te rías!

Ymir: E-Es que… ¿Travestí? –Nuevamente pego una sonora carcajada, mientras la rubia seguía pegándole, pero ni si quiera sentía si los golpes eran despacio o fuerte, la riza ganaba-

Christa: ¡Para Ymir! –Realmente avergonzada y enojada mientras le seguía pegando-

Ymir: Esta es buena, Gloria Trevi –Se alejó de la rubia un poco para poder agarrar su estómago con ambas manos, la riza, era demasiada-

Christa: ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! –Pegándole en la cabeza-

Ymir: C-Calma –Intentando recuperar su respiración- Dios –Sonriendo y pasando su dedo por sus ojos para secar las pequeñas lágrimas-

Christa: Realmente eres una bruta –Cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas-

Ymir: Lo siento, me pase, pero para recompensarte ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y mis amigos al nuevo karaoke de la ciudad? –Dándole una sonrisa-

Christa: Sasha me lo comento, pero estoy sola en casa y mis padres dijeron que no saliera –Poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensativa-

Ymir: Bueno, entonces para otra –Dándole una sonrisa-

Christa: Claro, adiós, cuídate –Despidiéndose de la morena para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida-

Ymir: Adiós, cuídate Annie Faris –Riéndose y comenzando a trotar hacia las duchas-

* * *

X: ¿Los pasajes están listos? No quiero demoras por favor Hikari –Echándose en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras veía a su esposa-

Hikari: No esposo mío, todo está arreglado –Agachaba la cabeza la mujer, mientras se levantaba, predecía lo que iba a decir su esposo-

X: ¿Por qué no me preparas un whisky con hielo? –Tomando unas hojas y ordenándolas-

Hikari: Claro amor –Mientras se acercaba a una pequeña barra que tenía en la oficina su marido-

X: Espero Ymir se alegre de verme –Embozando una mirada burlesca-

Hikari: Sabes que te odia, no es para menos –Echando los hielos con una pequeña pinza-

X: No empieces –Decía en tono autoritario-

Hikari: Perdóname –Llevándole el vaso, para luego salir de la oficina-

X: ¿Por qué tengo una esposa tan estúpida? –Soltando un suspiro para luego tomar un sorbo del vaso-

* * *

La morena estaba descansando ya en su departamento, era muy cómodo, le encantaba, solo que, ese departamento marcaba memorias buenas, pero sobretodo malas, siempre recordaba aquellas cosas que odiaba, aquellas cosas que la dejaron marcada, pero no era momento de acordarse de aquellas cosas, era momento de descansar y dejar su cabeza en blanco, sentir como el viento entraba de la ventana de su habitación y recorría su cuerpo estando acostada en su cama, realmente le cantaba aquella paz, hasta que sintió como su celular sonaba, solamente lo abrió y contesto, pero no pensaba en escuchar aquellas voz que recordaba a la perfección.

Ymir: M-Mamá… ¿Por qué no me has llamado? He estado preocupada –Decía en tono de enojo y preocupación-

Hikari: Lo siento hija, tuve que comprar otro celular, sabes que tu padre odia que hable contigo –Decía en tono de tristeza-

Ymir: Si, perdón –Soltando un suspiro- ¿No te ha hecho nada? –Viendo cómo se formaba un silencio incomodo- Madre… -Apretando su mandíbula-

Hikari: Ymir, no quiero que me retes, por favor… -Decía con su voz quebrada-

Ymir: Perdón mamá, pero no soporto eso, se por todo lo que has pasado, fue mi culpa… Mi maldita culpa… Si yo hubi-

Hikari: No Ymir, no es tu culpa, yo te amo como eres, mi hija, eso eres y nadie, ni nada lo cambiará, pero no te eches la culpa amor –Decía en tono tierno y de autoridad-

Ymir: Si mamá, lo siento… ¿Aún esta con esa tipa ese estúpido? –Odiaba preguntar, pero sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo por culpa de ese estúpido que se hacía llamar su "Papá"-

Hikari: Si, es su amante después de todo… -Decía con un dejo de tristeza-

Ymir: ¡No puedes seguir con el mamá! ¡Es un estúpido! –Gritando bastante enojada-

Hikari: ¡¿Crees que quiero estar con él?! ¡¿Qué lo amo?! –Alterándose, mientras comenzaba a llorar-

Ymir: Diablos… -Susurro para si- Perdóname mamá, es que… ¡Ahg! Falta poco ¿Si? Solo aguanta un par de años más, por favor… -Dándole ánimos a su madre-

Hikari: Confío en ti hija, sé que llegarás a ser una gran persona, jamás seas como el, por favor Ymir –Decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas-

Ymir: No madre, no lo haré, eso es, confía en mi –Sintiendo unos golpes a través del celular de su madre-

Hikari: Perdón, me tengo que ir hija, te amo, cuídate –Cortando rápidamente-

Ymir: Maldito idiota… Algún día te tendré conmigo mamá… -Dejando el celular aún lado y tapándose la cara con ambas manos-

* * *

El reloj de pulsera de la morena, ya marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche, y aun esperaba a sus amigos, estaba afuera del karaoke, estaba aburrida esperando, ya que la espera era larga para ella, había llegado a las siete, había decidido todos a los ocho, pero dijeron que llegarían más temprano para que el karaoke no se llenará. La morena aun esperando, sintió como alguien le pegaba un suave golpe en la espalda, así que volteo.

Ymir: ¿Christa? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Arqueando una ceja-

Christa: ¿No es obvio? Parece que los mitos sobre los deportistas que solo tienen puro musculo, es verdad –Dándole una sonrisa burlesca a la morena-

Ymir: Ahg… No fastidies ¿Quieres? –La morena no estaba de humor, aún seguía pensando en su madre y en esa maldita situación en la cual estaba-

Christa: ¿Volvió la antipática, fría y seca Ymir? Me caía mejor la sarcástica –Cruzándose de brazos con la mirada neutral-

Ymir: -Pensando: Se siente bien tenerla aquí como mi compañía… Supongo que molestarla no hará mal ¿No?- Con que quieres que sea sarcástica –Punzando la mejilla de la rubia con su dedo-

Christa: ¡Déjame tranquila! –Pegándole en la mano a la morena, mientras fruncía el ceño-

Ymir: No me vengas con eso de que ahora te molesta, sé que te encanta que te moleste –Embozando una sonrisa arrogante-

Christa: Cállate Hanamichi –Comenzando a reírse mientras la morena se irritaba-

Ymir: Annie Faris –Poniéndose detrás de la rubia para comenzar a estirar sus mejillas-

Christa: ¡No te metas conmigo! –Pegándole un cabezazo en la barbilla-

Ymir: ¡Me dolió estúpida! –Sobándose la barbilla mientras subía su tono de voz y llamaban la atención de unas cuantas personas-

X: Tan temprano y ya están peleando –Viendo como Ymir junto con Christa se tiraban las mejillas- Ya, todos las están mirando, parecen bebes –Viendo como ambas chicas se soltaban, mientras sus mejillas quedaban rojas y ambas se cruzaban de brazos-

Ymir: La muñeca inflable empezó –Sonriendo burlescamente-

Christa: La gigante sin cerebro, me molestó –Sacándole la lengua a la morena-

X: Hey ya paren, en serio –Intentado calmar a ambas chicas-

Ymir: ¿Dónde está Sasha Connie? –Prestándole atención al chico-

Connie: Allí vienen los demás –Apuntando hacia atrás de la morena-

Luego de que todos llegaran, Reiner pidiera sentarse al lado de la rubia, al igual que la morena quedo al lado de ella solo para fastidiarla, tenía algo que amaba molestarla, no sabía el por qué, con tal de sacar de las casillas a la rubia. Eren y Mikasa fueron los primeros en inaugurar el karaoke, aunque a Eren le dio pánico escénico y Mikasa lo bajo como pudo del escenario mientras el público les aplaudía y otros reían.

Reiner: No es fácil subirse ¿No eren? –Comenzando a reírse-

Ymir: ¿Vieron su cara? –Comenzando a reírse fuertemente-

Annie: Era obvio –Dijo secamente la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida-

Berthold: Jaja pobre Eren –Dándole unas palmadas al chico en la espalda, ya que lo tenía a su lado-

Ymir: Ojalá lo hubiera visto Jean, sí que se hubiera burlado –Parando de reír-

Connie: Es verdad, no he visto a Jean, eso es raro –Mirando hacia todos lados-

Sasha: Dijo que tenía que hacer cosas importantes –Encogiéndose de hombros-

Eren: ¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué no vas tu Ymir?! –Retando a la morena con una sonrisa desafiante-

Ymir: Pero si él bebe de Mikasa habla –Sonriendo burlescamente-

Christa: Pero si la gran Ymir, no quiero porque tiene miedo ¿O me equivoco? –Embozando una sonrisa cómplice para apoyar a Eren-

Ymir: No tienen la canción que quiero –Cruzándose de brazos-

Reiner: Pero creo que tienen guitarra eléctrica y tú la sabes tocar –Haciéndose cómplice de Eren y la rubia-

Mikasa: Annie ¿De qué es tu bebida? –Mirando a la chica quien le ofrecía el vaso-

Sasha: ¿Cuál es la tuya Mikasa? –Tomando un poco del vaso de la pelinegra, estaba enojada por que la pelinegra le prestaba más atención a la rubia, pero no sabía porque-

Mikasa: ¿Te gusto Sasha? –Mirando a la castaña- La de Annie también esta rica

Sasha: Si, esta buena –Dándole una sonrisa-

Mientras Sasha, Annie y Mikasa veían cual bebida estaba más exquisita, Eren, Reiner y Christa, atacaban a Ymir con que fuera a cantar o a tocar la guitarra, ya que tenían una en el escenario, Berthold junto con Armin y Connie veían la pelea animados, realmente la pasaban bien con sus amigos, hasta que la morena se irrito demasiado y se levantó de la mesa, asombrando a todos.

Ymir: Con que quieren que quede como ridícula –Sonriéndole vengativamente a la rubia- Y tu Christa ¿Tienes miedo de subir? O ¿Tienes miedo de que se rían de ti? –Vio como la rubia se levantaba, había logrado sacarla de quicio, así que sonrío más-

Christa: No le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie, escoge la canción y verás que no tengo miedo de nada –Embozando la misma sonrisa que la morena, se veían chispas volar de los ojos de ambas-

Ymir: ¡Encargado! –Llamando al mozo que estaba encargado de karaoke que venía hacia su mesa- ¿Tiene Rock? –Sin dejar de mirar a la rubia de la misma manera-

Christa: ¿R-Rock? –Preguntaba temerosa la rubia, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa- -Pensando: Me quiere avergonzar, maldita basquetbolista de segunda-

Mozo: Tenemos varias ¿Una en especifica? –Mirando a ambas chicas sin entender-

Ymir: ¿Guns And Roses – Swee Child of mine? –Dejando de mirar a la rubia y viendo al mozo quien asentía-

Mozo: Pero tenemos un problema señorita –Viendo hacia arriba, ya que la morena era más grande que el- Tenemos el instrumental entero, solo falta la guitarra señorita –Haciendo una sonrisa torcida, sabía que aquella chica no sabía tocar y la estaba subestimando-

Ymir: ¿Puedo usar la guitarra? –Viendo como el mozo ponía cara de extrañado, pero asentía- Bueno señorita Annie Faris, vamos –Tomando a la rubia de la mano y subiendo al escenario- Anuncia la canción –Sonriéndole maliciosamente, sabía que la rubia estaba nerviosa-

Christa: -Pensando: Me las pagarás Ymir…- -Tomando el micrófono- C-Cantaremos… -Viendo hacia la gente- -Pensando: ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡Maldición!- -Cerrando los ojos, pero sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, aquel tacto la hizo sentir cálida y protegida, no sabía por qué-

Ymir: Vamos a tocar y cantar Sweet child of mine –Viendo como el público aplaudía- Vamos Christa –Dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña para pasarle el micrófono y acomodarse la guitarra para comenzar-

Christa: S-Si –Se quedó mirando a la morena por un rato, hasta que vio como la morena empezaba a tocar- -Pensando: ¡Conozco esta canción!-

La morena no tuvo necesidad de decirle a la rubia donde comenzar, ni nada, ya que la rubia comenzó cantando sin ningún problema, aquello sorprendió a Ymir, pero de igual manera siguió concentrada en la guitarra.

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me**_  
_**Reminds me of childhood memories**_  
_**Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky**_  
_**Now and then when I see her face**_  
_**She takes me away to that special place**_  
_**And if I stared too long**_  
_**I'd probably break down and cry**_

_**Sweet child o' mine**_  
_**Sweet love of mine**_

**_(_**Ella tiene una sonrisa que se parece a la mía,  
me trae recuerdos de mi niñez,  
donde todo era tan limpio como el brillante cielo azul.  
Ahora y entonces, cuando veo su cara,  
me lleva lejos a ese lugar especial,  
y si mantengo la mirada mucho tiempo,  
probablemente me derrumbe y llore._**)**_

_**(**_Dulce niña mía, dulce amor mío_**)**_

Todo el público miraba asombrado a esas dos, Ymir con la guitarra era fantástica, Christa tenía una voz angelical, pero podía llegar a los tonos altos con un tono de voz un poco fuerte, los que estaban más asombrados eran sus amigos, realmente eran como el agua y el aceite, pero se veían como dos mejores amigas compartiendo, además que la morena se acercaba a hacer los coros junto con la rubia, el que estaba celoso, era Reiner.

_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**_  
_**As if they thought of rain**_  
_**I hate to look into those eyes**_  
_**And see an ounce of pain**_  
_**Her hair reminds me**_  
_**of a warm safe place**_  
_**Where as a child I'd hide**_  
_**And pray for the thunder**_  
_**And the rain**_  
_**To quietly pass me bySweet child o' mine**_  
_**Sweet love of mine**_

_**(**_Tiene los ojos de los cielos más azules,  
como si pensasen en lluvia,  
odio mirar en esos ojos,  
y ver una onza de dolor  
Su pelo me recuerda  
a un lugar cálido y seguro,  
donde como un niño me escondería,  
y rezaría para que el trueno  
y la lluvia,  
pasaran de largo silenciosamente_**)**_

**_(_**Dulce niña mía, dulce amor mío_**)**_

_**(Bis)**_

La morena se estaba luciendo con el solo de guitarra, realmente se había emocionado, todo el público estaba rockeando con la morena y la rubia, que estaban emocionadas encima del escenario, estaban sintiendo la emoción y la excitación que entregaba la música, a todos les encantaba, el solo seguía e Ymir, estaba realmente concentrada, tocando cada vez más rápido, hasta que Christa comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

_**Where do we go**_  
_**Where do we go now**_  
_**Where do we go**_  
_**Sweet child o' mine**_

_**(**_A dónde vamos,  
a dónde vamos ahora,  
a dónde vamos,  
dulce niña mía_**)**_

_**(Bis)**_

Ambas terminaron exhaustas, jamás habían sentido así la música, realmente les encanto, además que todo el público aplaudió como loco, se pararon a aplaudirles, ambas se miraron sorprendidas, pero con una sonrisa cómplice de que ambas dieron lo mejor. Ambas se bajaron del escenario mientras las personas que ni si quiera habían visto en sus vidas, le decían lo genial que habían estado, ambas solo sonreían y decían "Gracias".

Llegaron hasta su mesa y sus amigos las miraban asombrados, menos Reiner que estaba de brazos cruzados, obviamente estaba celoso, pero ni modo, sabía que Christa jamás le daría chance a la morena ¿O sí? Quien sabe, nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar en el futuro. Luego de que compartieran y otras personas se subieran a cantar y que todos cantaran juntos, además del brindis que hicieron por Christa que se integró al grupo, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Nuestra morena estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que sintió como su celular sonó, no quería contestarlo, ni ver quien era, el cansancio ganaba, además que mañana, que era sábados tenía entrenamiento, no podía llegar tarde o si no serían 20 vueltas a la cancha, pero de igual manera se levantó, ya que podría ser su madre, pero no era así.

**Mensaje: Annie Faris:**

**Me la pase genial hoy, gracias por invitarme, no iba a ir, pero luego me arrepentí y me arriesgue, sabía que no me iba arrepentir, ya que te molestaría. Lo del escenario fue de loco, gracias, me divertí.**

**PD: Tocas genial la guitarra Slash Jajajaja**

Ymir: Si supieras como te tengo en mis contactos –Riendo por lo bajo para luego sentarse en la cama, responderle a la rubia y dormirse-

**Mensaje: Hanamichi:**

**Sabía que irías, conmigo esta la diversión rubia. Lo del escenario no me lo esperaba. Fue genial molestarte Annie Faris.**

**PD: Cantas genial, Alex Rose jajaja**

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis hermosos/as lectores/as? Espero estén bien._**

**_Aquí el segundo capitulo del Fic, lo hice largo, ya que quería recompensarlos por la espera._**

**_Ya saben porque no subo a menudo, el liceo._**

**_Subí un JeanxArmin en "Historias De SnK" Por si les gusta esa pareja._**

**_No recuerdo si soñé con Historia e Ymir :c bueno no va al caso._**

**_Gracias por leer esto(?) _**

**_Espero que le haya gustado, ya saben cual es la canción, la dice Ymir XDD_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Por cierto, resubí este capitulo, ya que vi algunos errores, pronto la conti._**

**_¡Amarlos!_**


End file.
